Missed
by Bookbinder4
Summary: Christian struggles to get by without Ana.
1. Chapter 1

Missed

_I write in the hope that someday you will read these words and know that you were loved and loved deeply. From the second you were revealed to me I was instantly and completely devoted to you. When I heard your heartbeat for the first time I cried and when I felt my hand flutter over you I just couldn't wait to meet you._

_But I missed it, I wasn't there for you when I should have been and I'm so sorry. I missed your firsts and I missed your seconds and I'll always regret that. I can only hope for you now and I do, often. _

_I hope that you are here in the world and are happy in it. I hope you are well and so much of my time I just hope that you know of me and know how much you are loved._

_Your mother told me once how grateful she was for you and your brother Teddy and how honoured she felt to be your mother and I need you to know I feel the same way._

_I love you sweetheart, always and maybe one day I can tell you how proud I am to be your Daddy. _

"Daddy," Teddy screeched as I finished my letter and added it to the many more I had written over the years. "I'm in the study," I shouted locking the drawer that held my precious correspondence.

Within seconds he bounded into the room with rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes, Ana's eyes. "Dad, I've been calling all over the house. Gail's had dinner ready for ages and I'm starving," he told me dramatically. "Okay buddy lets go I can't have my boy waste away."

Ted quickly grabbed my hand and marched me off towards the kitchen chatting all the way.

"There you are and I see you've found the boss," said Gail with a smile as she dished out dinner. We all ate together in companionable silence as we enjoyed our meal and we both watched over Teddy fondly.

I can't believe he's going to be five next week, I still think of him as my baby boy. Five years old and three years without his mother, three years lost to her, gone forever.

My mind drifts back to that moment I think about so frequently, I wake with that day imprinted forever on my mind. A beautiful morning in early spring another morning much like any other.

I kissed her lips so softly as she wished me a pleasant day. Teddy was happily bouncing in her arms and his laughter was so contagious we couldn't help but join along. I kissed Teddy goodbye and then stooped down to kiss Ana's belly, I told them to be good for Mommy. Then I kissed Ana once more and told her that I love her, she said she loves me too and then I left for work.

When I returned home later that day she was gone and I haven't seen her since. Teddy cried for her for over a week and grew hoarse calling out her name. Now he doesn't even remember her, it's gone, she's gone but I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had read the three stories he picked out, Teddy fell asleep and I wandered back to my bedroom, our bedroom. I glanced at the pictures that are scattered throughout and smiled to myself as my baby boy smiled back.

My favourite photos are the ones where we are all together as our family should be. Me, Teddy and Ana with happy smiling faces, beautiful and haunting at the same time.

She was only going to be gone for ten minutes, fifteen at the most but she never returned. Gail told me she popped out for a quick errand when I returned that night, we thought she had just been delayed so I called her cell.

It rang and rang but she didn't pick up and then I started to get an uneasy feeling. I called Taylor and asked who had left with Ana. He told me the new guy Garrett had accompanied her and then tried to contact him too.

When he didn't answer I cursed at Taylor and asked why Sawyer hadn't gone too, then remembered his father was sick and he was on leave.

I cursed a lot more as the night progressed and Ana failed to make an appearance. I panicked and called the police and eventually they discovered her car abandoned in the centre of Seattle.

For months we searched for her and Garrett, I travelled to the far corners of the globe to find her but somehow I always failed. I'd follow a lead like a man possessed, I hired private detectives and even involved the FBI.

For weeks at a time I would go without sleep and very little food trying to find something, anything. I was so lost without her that even simple things became almost impossible tasks.

Finally my mother helped me to re-enter the world and over time I was able to be a father again to my son. I'm not the man I was with Ana and I know I'll never be that man again. He died the instant the police found her car in that alleyway so far from our home. He vanished before my eyes and I have much regret that Teddy will never know the man I was with his mother.

I still have bad days, difficult hours and painful seconds, especially when I see Teddy achieve something and know that Ana missed it.

She's missed so much, we all have. I've missed my wife and baby daughter and Teddy's missed that which it most precious, a mothers love.

I find myself staring at the last photo that was taken of my family, just weeks before Ana vanished. I'm holding Teddy in my arms and he's reaching down to Ana. She's smiling too and holding tight to his tiny hand. Just barely you can make out the tiny bulge of my baby girl as Ana reaches up for Teddy.

Ana was four months and only recently starting to show, I was so excited and could hardly wait when we found out we were having a girl this time.

I think a lot about the baby, our sweet baby girl. I imagine an angelic face and the perfect features of her mother. I can sometimes see the dark brown curls and sparkling blue eyes, I picture holding her and bouncing her on my knee. But mostly I find myself just hoping she is here in the world and happy and safe with my Ana.


	3. Chapter 3

_My dearest little girl, your brother celebrated his birthday today. I still can't believe how old he is getting and you too. When I imagine you I always think of a baby in a soft pink onesie and holding the teddy bear Ana made for you. But you are two and a half years old now and your teddy still sits in your nursery where Ana lovingly placed it in your cot._

_Teddy really enjoyed his special day and entertained us all with his exuberant mood. Your Uncle Elliot and Auntie Kate came along to help Teddy celebrate and your cousin Ava made us all laugh when she reluctantly gave Teddy her gift._

_Your cousin has just recently had her own birthday, she was three years old and I know you both would have been the best of friends. _

_Your Auntie Kate is going to have another baby soon and I know the whole family can't wait for her arrival. Yes it's another girl and I'm happy for my brother and Kate but I can't help but be a little jealous. Jealous because of all the things they will get to experience with their little girl that I will never experience with you._

_I'm sorry you missed your big brothers birthday but we took a lot of photographs and Uncle Elliot made a movie of the day that one day I hope to watch with you._

_Auntie Mia and Uncle Ethan sadly missed Teddy's birthday party too but they just couldn't get back in time for the big day. They have been travelling for almost a year now and are really enjoying themselves. We talk over the phone and Teddy and me Skype with them once a month if they are able. When they return Teddy is going to be spoil rotten by all the things they have bought for him._

_Grandma and Grandpa send their love, they were also at Teddy's party and or course your Grandpa Ray told me to tell you he loves you very much._

_I hope you are just as happy as your big brother and I know he would love to know you and love you just as he loves his little cousin Ava._

_I love you sweetheart and I always will,_

_Love from your Daddy. _

I carefully fold the letter and seal it in an envelope then add it to the vast collection that I keep in my desk drawer. There must be hundreds by now all hand written and tied together with the pink ribbons I bought for my daughter when Ana was first expecting.

Teddy is fast asleep in his bedroom exhausted by his busy day where he was lavished with everyone's undivided attention. I only wish Ana could have been present and cheered along as we sung happy birthday to him.

Ray is sleeping across the hall equally exhausted in the bedroom Teddy dubs Poppy's room and it kind of is. After Ana's disappearance Ray's health really deteriorated, he stopped eating and fell into the same downward spiral as me.

When I finally came to my senses for the sake of Teddy, I realised Ray was in a really bad way so I moved him in with us.

He protested at first but eventually consented and now with Teddy's help he has really improved. He has his bad days just like me but together we have helped each other to get though each and every day.

Carla though has practically disappeared almost as completely as Ana. She occasionally writes to Teddy but rarely remembers when it's his birthday and this year she has forgotten him once again.

At least I can rely on my own parents and I do often, I couldn't have made it thorough these last three years without them.

They are very special people and mean the world to me. Mom moved in too at first but eventually stepped back when I started to take a more active role with Teddy.

I regret those months in the beginning when I could barley make it out of bed, but I did the best I could. I've made it up to him since and I know he forgives me because he loves me so much. I love him so much it almost hurts, he is my whole world and I'm so glad I was able to come back to him.

**Sorry for those of you who are impatient to know of Ana's fate, but I'm going to keep you guessing just a bit longer. You will find out eventually but at first I am more focused on Christian's struggle without her, like my story description describes.**

**Thank you to everyone who has sent a review, it's great to get your feedback. Please forgive that this chapter is not about Ana but I will tell you that Ana has indeed been kidnapped. She would never leave Christian and Teddy intentionally, please keep reviewing my story it really helps to keep me motivated. Thanks Cat, also intending for a HEA for those who asked.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Teddy_

_I'm so sorry sweetheart that I missed your Birthday today, I hope you had a wonderful time. I know Daddy was throwing you a big party with all your friends and I wish I could have been there to see your smiling face._

_I still can't believe you are five years old, you are getting to be such a big boy. I hope you are still enjoying school and making lots of new friends._

_I wanted to be with you so much Teddy and I don't blame you one bit if you are mad at me for not being there. _

_I love you so much Teddy and I hope to see you soon._

_All my love Grandma Carla._

_xxx_

I scowl as I read the short note folded inside the belated 5th birthday card that was just delivered. I have a good mind to call Carla and tell her to leave Teddy alone if she can't be bothered to turn up for his birthday celebration.

I can't of course because her phone line has been down for almost three years now. I was visited by Bob a few months after Ana's disappearance and he told me that Carla had left him. Apparently the loss of Ana was too much for her and she fled, Bob moved out of the home they shared later that year and I haven't seen either one of them since. I get some correspondence from Carla now and then and a Christmas card from Bob once a year but they never call.

I slip the letter inside my shirt pocket and stand the card amongst the others on the mantelpiece. I won't read it to Teddy it will only confuse him, he doesn't even remember his Grandma Carla.

Strangely though I can't seem to throw it away so I take it to my study and store it with the others she was written over the years. Maybe when he's older he will want to read them but not now, not yet.

I pause to briefly study the letters and marvel for a moment at the likeness they share with Ana's own handwriting, but I guess mothers and daughters share a lot of similarities with one another.

I hear footfall out in the hall and look up from my desk to see Gail pausing at the threshold.

"Mr Grey a woman is at the gate asking to see you," she explains. "Who, I don't have any appointments today."

"She wouldn't give a name apparently, Ryan's at the gate and when he tried to send her away she became quite belligerent."

"Thank you Mrs Taylor, I'll call Ryan and see what's going on," I say as I pick up the phone.

I'm through with Ryan straight away and ask him what's going on. I can see the woman's face on one of the security feeds via my laptop and freeze suddenly as she looks towards the camera.

For a split second I think I'm looking at Ana and then sadly reality sets in and I realise it's just a woman with dark brown hair and blues eyes but nothing else of my Ana's.

She looks almost wild as she shouts at Ryan over the phone and pleads to talk to me. Finally I allow Ryan to pass her the phone and we begin to converse with one another.

"Mr Grey, I need to talk to you," she stutters.

"Then talk and talk quickly before I have my staff escort you from my property."

"In person, we need to talk in person, please," she demands.

I sigh my patience running thin as I drag my fingers through my hair. "I don't see people without an appointment and I never see anyone at my home," I reply coolly.

"It's about Ana, please I know about Ana," she shouts and I freeze for a second time.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY WIFE," I shout back. "STOP WASTING MY TIME AND LEAVE," I continue to shout. I can't believe someone had the audacity to bring up my wife and lay claim to her whereabouts. People have been looking for Ana for years and suddenly this woman with no obvious merit dares to tell me she knows about my wife.

I stare at her seething as I watch her pull something from her pocket, It's hard to make out on the monitor but it looks like a ring.

I watch Ryan take it from her and position it closer to the camera. I stare transfixed at the small silver ring, it's her ring, our ring together, it's Ana's wedding band.


	5. Chapter 5

I shakily ask Ryan to keep hold of the woman then race outside to confront her. As soon as I see her in the flesh I begin my angry tirade, I shout out obscenities as I pull the ring from her grasp.

"Where did you get this, Where is she," I chant over and over. The woman blanches in my presence but stands firm her eyes blazing in the bright sunshine. "Call the police and get Taylor," I urgently shout at Ryan.

"No, please. I can help you, I've seen your wife. She gave me the ring to give to you, please I promise," she begs.

I look up as Taylor dashes towards us with his hand on his holster. He stops dead when he see's the panicked woman and drops his hand to his side.

"What's going on Mr Grey," he asks cautiously.

"This woman says she knows Ana, she had her wedding ring. Ryan's calling the police," I answer.

"Do you think she's hurt Mrs Grey," he asks softly.

"NO, I wouldn't, I couldn't," she shouts drowning Taylor out.

"My name was Garrett, Jane Garrett. It's Gilmore now but Garrett was my married name," she stutters.

Garrett, the name is instantly familiar to me and then I remember why. David Garrett the last person seen with Ana and the one I believe took her away from me.

"You are married to David Garrett," Taylor confirms as he like me puts two and two together.

"I was, I'm not anymore. David Garrett was just one of his many aliases, we divorced shortly after I found out about his criminal activities. He was sent to prison where he came across a man called Stephen Morton."

I pale at the mention of his name, Stephen Morton the one person I never linked to Ana's disappearance. As far as I was aware he was a drifter, unpleasant in Ana's memory but not dangerous. Had she been keeping something from me, was his memory more than just unpleasant to her. She never talked about him and if she ever did slip he was always 'husband number three' to her. I should have noticed the signs, I should have asked her more questions.

"Why was Morton in prison," I ask suddenly desperate for more information.

"Assault and battery, I thought you knew. It was Ana's mother that sent him away."

I'm shocked by her candour and a little incredulous. It was ridiculous, I would know. Ana would have told me and even then Welch would have found it out.

"I don't believe you, I don't believe any of this, Ana would have told me."

"Look I don't know why she didn't tell you, all I know is that Stephen Morton is a violent man. He attacked your wife's mother more than once and was serving time for his crimes when my ex-husband met him."

I held my breath as I allowed what she said to sink in, I swallowed then asked the one question I needed to know the most.

"Does Morton have Ana," I softly whisper. "Yes, yes I believe he does," she replies with conviction.

I staggered back at her words then Taylor reached for my arm to keep me upright. He glanced briefly in my direction then beckoned me back towards the house. "Keep her here," he requested of Ryan as he walked away.

I followed him blindly, only slightly aware of my surroundings. The next minute Taylor had me sitting in my study on the leather sofa and holding a very large scotch.

"Do you believe her," I finally asked, breaking my sudden silence.

"I do, I course it will need to be verified. But I certainly don't think she is making it up. We need a full account though and I really don't think you should be present Sir."

"No, I need to hear what she has to say," I counter.

"Sir, Mr Grey, Christian, her story may not have a happy ending. I need to be with her when she makes a formal statement but you don't, please. The police are on their way and together we will get to the bottom of this."

I stare at Taylor unsure of what to do. I really want to know everything but Taylor's right if we found out something bad I know I would loose it.

Eventually I consent for Taylor and Ryan to question the woman without me. I watch as they walk her towards the security office and shake as I down my scotch in one.

I pour myself another glass, then another and slowly medicate myself into a stupor. When I awake I find myself in my darkened study, it's pitch black outside and eerily silent. I notice several police cars parked beside the security office, but I can't make out any people.

I stumble out into the hall and walk towards the kitchen, wondering where everyone is. I find Gail stacking the dish washer, her face grim but determined. "Hi," I mutter softly.

She jumps in surprise and I quickly apologise for scaring her. "Mr Grey, can I get you anything," she asks kindly.

"No thanks, any word from Taylor."

"Not yet, the police have been here for a few hours now and I've heard nothing from anyone. I called to see if they needed anything but the phone has been disconnected."

I can't help but anxiously pace and Gail fills me in on what she knows. I must have been sleeping for sometime, or maybe I just passed out from to much liquor.

I inquire about Teddy and Gail tells me he went to bed a little over an hour ago. I'm sorry I missed saying goodnight but under the circumstances I think he's better off without me tonight.

I continue to pace, occasionally walking to the window and gazing outside. When my patience finally starts to wane I hear the back door open and slowly Taylor walks inside.

He looks like he's in shock, he's pale and rather sweaty. Gail walks towards him and wraps her arms around him. Taylor mutters something I can't quite hear, then Gail kisses his cheek and walks away.

"I'll be upstairs," she says softly then quietly ascends the stairs. I watch her leave in a trance and jump when Taylor finally addresses me.

"Mr Grey, maybe we should talk in your study." I nod in agreement, not wanting Teddy to hear me if the news is bad.

I return to the sofa and Taylor sits beside me. He pauses briefly then finally begins to explain what has become of my Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jane Gilmore's statement to the police, Mr Taylor and Mr Ryan.**

My husband and I had been trying to have a baby for years. I couldn't conceive so we started IVF when it failed we tried again and again but we were never successful. I finally couldn't go through with it anymore, we were devastated but realised it was never going to happen.

About the same time we stopped the IVF my husband was arrested. I was convinced they had the wrong man, David had always been such a law abiding person. Then it came out that he had been committing credit card fraud. He was cloning cards of the people he worked with and withdrawing large amounts of their money. He was only found about because he was caught by one of his companies security cameras.

He told me he had done it to pay for the IVF treatments, he couldn't stop crying when he told me.

At first I visited him in prison but over the months I lost my trust in him and eventually we divorced. I still visited him occasionally and when he was finally released I helped him get his own apartment.

Then one night he called me out of the blue and said his friend was having a baby and wanted to give it up for adoption. He told me she wanted him to have her baby, but David said he couldn't raise a baby then told her about me.

Strangely I believed everything he told me, he gave me an address and even gave me directions. When I arrived I found a woman in labour and another woman holding her hand and helping her with her breathing. David was watching at the back of the room and another man was watching TV apparently oblivious to what was going on.

Once the baby was delivered the other man snatched it from the mother and handed it over to me. He told me to get out and forget about what I had witnessed then David moved over to walk out with me.

Then all hell broke loose, the mother was hysterical calling me back and reached out for her baby. The other woman tried to take the baby back but was pulled out of the way by the other man. They started to fight and David tried to move me out of the door. I couldn't go the women were screaming and crying, the baby was crying, eventually I was crying too.

Then the older woman was hit hard on the head by the other man and stopped moving, the younger woman stopped screaming and there was a sudden silence.

When we found out she was dead the younger woman collapsed and I started to panic. I gave the baby to David and tried to escape thorough the front door.

I was stopped by the man and tied up, he was livid and kept screaming at David even though he hadn't done anything.

They both took the older woman away, leaving me with the baby and her mother. I cried along with the baby but the younger woman never woke.

When they returned they were both covered in mud, the man left to shower and David sat down next to me. He told me he had made a big mistake and explained he had only helped kidnap the women for my sake. He wanted me to have a baby and he thought he had found a way to make it happen.

I felt sick to my stomach at his words, I just couldn't believe what he had involved me in. He then broke the news to me that I couldn't leave, I knew too much.

Over the following weeks of my captivity I grew closer to the young woman and learned who she was. Poor Ana was so upset about her mother, I tried so hard to help her with her grief.

The only thing that kept her going was her baby girl, who she named Olivia Grace for her mother and her husband. Ana told me her mother's name was Carla but her Grandmother was called Olivia and she knew is would have meant a lot to her mother to name her daughter Olivia.

Sweet Olivia was a precious baby, she rarely even cried when Ana was near. I was held with them for over two years and during that time Olivia grew so much. We were locked in the basement for most of that time, poor Olivia never saw the sunshine.

David told me the other man was called Stephen Morton and to be careful when I was around him. I didn't see a lot of Morton but he would appear occasionally and take Ana away. I would look after Olivia in her absence but Olivia missed her mother and would often cry. When Ana returned I would ask her what Morton had done to her and she would cry and take back her baby and rock her until they both stopped crying.

Then one night David came to me and told me we were leaving, I begged him to take Ana with us but he wouldn't dare. When I refused to go he took me my force and dragged me out of the house. I screamed for Ana and she screamed back for me, then Morton appeared and hit David in the face.

David and Morton fought and I tried to get back to Ana, but Morton pushed me to the ground and my head bounced sharply on the floor. I don't remember blacking out but when I woke I was in a hospital bed. David left me a note saying he had gone back for Ana but he never returned.

I told the police everything that had happened to me but when we found the house it was empty. I even told them about the body buried in the woods but they never found her. I was in a small rural town and the police had never heard of Christian Grey let alone his wife Ana. I was so lost and no one would help me, I think they thought I was making it all up.

When I was able I travelled to Seattle, thinking I could tell my story to Ana's husband. I only wish someone had believed me at the time, it's been almost six months since I saw Ana and Olivia. I was in the hospital for a few months and it was hard travelling to Seattle without any money.

I did try to call the police in Seattle but they were never very forthcoming, I guess they got a lot of hoaxes due to Mr Grey notoriety.

I just want Mr Grey to know that Ana spoke of him often and never stopped in her belief that she would see him again one day.

**End of statement.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For all those people who were worried, my story is not about sexual assault of any kind. I had hoped to hold the suspense so my audience is as ignorant as Christian will be but after several concerned reviews I decided to end the ambiguity.**

"Taylor what did she say," I asked desperately at Taylors return.

"Mr Grey, there is a lot of things to discuss but first things, Ana and your daughter are alive and as well as can be expected."

"They're alive your sure, Ana's alive and our baby daughter." I sobbed openly as Taylor tried to support me.

"Where are they," I asked once I was able to articulate again.

"I'm afraid we don't know at this time, but I believe strongly that with Ms Gilmore's help we will find another lead and soon."

"You don't know," I shuddered as he spoke. "You don't know, then how can you even assure me of their safety."

"They were both alive and well the last time Ms Gilmore was with them and there is nothing to say that they still aren't. Have hope that they are still alive and I promise you we will find them."

"How, how will we find them? It's been three damn years and we've found nothing. Oh God what am I going to tell Teddy, he's waited for her and grieved for her. He's all but forgotten her and now that we are this close we hit a dead end."

I crumble at my own words and slowly sink to the ground, I can't stop thinking about my son and our loss. I know Taylor wants me to remain hopeful but I can't it's all drained away from me.

Up until this moment I had hoped that Ana had simply left me but now I know the truth it's terrifying. She was taken from me my force and made to live through unknown horrors. I may never find her and if my some miracle I do what will I find.

I can feel Taylor knelt down beside me gently patting my back, but I can't look up at him. I can't force myself to give him anything in fact at this moment in time I blame him completely. He should have done a better job at keeping Ana safe, he should have tried harder to find her. Hell I would fire him on the spot if I didn't need him so much.

We stay sitting on the floor for ages and eventually Taylor is able to tell me Ms Gilmores story in it's entirety. I listen but I don't interrupt, I let the words sink in and develop. I'm speechless by the end and Taylor is almost hoarse from talking for so long.

The sun is just rising as Taylor pulls himself onto his feet, he stumbles towards the liquor cabinet and pours water into two brandy glasses. I watch him take a sip then slowly walk back towards me.

With great effort I rise and take the other glass he offers me, my legs don't feel like my own as I stagger around.

"What's going to happen now," I ask suddenly causing Taylor to jerk up in surprise.

"We look into her story, we find the location Ana was being held. We ask questions and we keep moving forward Sir."

I nod my head then start to plan what we do next. We need to leave soon and find where Ana was being held. We need to bring Ms Gilmore with us and I need to find someone to watch my son.

Seven hours later we are about to land in Arkansas, Taylor, Ryan, Welch and Ms Gilmore are with me on board. Sawyer and Reynolds remained in Seattle to watch over the rest of my family.

Ray and Gail are looking after Teddy in my absence with my parents available for back up just in case. I packed a suitcase as soon as I was able and left Teddy on the promise that I would be back soon.

As far as anyone back home know I am on a business trip, I just couldn't tell anyone the truth. I know our outlook is bleak and I'm not willing to raise false hope.

Once we land we set off on a six hour car ride in a large black SVU. We're heading for the township where Ms Gilmore first encountered the police, hoping to talk with them and find the house Ana was held captive in.

Hours later after a fruitless discussion with the local police Ms Gilmore leads us to an abandoned house on the outskirts of town.

I gaze at the building in stunned silence, this is where my Ana was all this time. The place where my baby daughter was born, it's windows boarded up and the screen door hanging from its hinges.

I jump when I hear Taylor kick open the door, he looks inside cautiously then slowly steps inside with Ryan. After a few seconds they both return and tell us the place is secure, then Ms Gilmore and I silently join them leaving Welch outside.

Inside it's dark and dank, the paper is peeling off the walls and the furniture is sparse and threadbare. While Taylor and Ryan search for clues I follow Ms Gilmore towards the basement. Slowly we walk together down the staircase then gasp at our surroundings. It's strangely more inviting here than the rest of the house, brighter somehow and the walls are literally covered with pictures.

Crayon scribbles of varying colours and watercolours painted by a more accomplished artist. I walk over to one of the pictures and trace my finger across the scribbles. "Olivia," I utter reverently as I finally see evidence of my baby girl.

"Yes, all the crayon sketches are sweet Olivia's. She loved to draw pictures for us and Ana would pin up everyone with pride." said Ms Gilmore happily.

"Are the watercolours your work," I inquire softly not wanting to break the peace of this strange place.

"No, I don't have a creative bone in my body, they're all Ana's work," she answers. I pause to look closer at the watercolours, amazed by the detail and skill behind them. All these years and I didn't even know my Ana could paint and here is the evidence that she can. I wouldn't believe it were true if the man in so many of the paintings didn't resemble me so perfectly.

I touch Ana's artwork as reverently as I touched my daughters, amazed that she was once here too. Carefully I unpin all the pictures and neatly stack them in a pile as Ms Gilmore looks on. Soon she starts to help me telling roughly when each one was created. Finally she points to one in the corner, "Ana was painting that one just before I left," she explains. I walk over and start to remove it, then notice something written on the backside.

A surge of excitement runs though me at my discovery and read what written in my Ana's neat handwriting.

_Jane_

_I hope you are safe, I hope I see you again but mostly I hope you are free._

_I miss you so much Jane, Olivia asks about you everyday. I tell her you had to go away and she asks why you didn't take us with you. I said you couldn't because Stephen wouldn't let you and she cried. I'm holding her in my arms right now and she's fast asleep and dreaming about you I hope._

_If you are able can you find my husband and tell him how much I love him. Tell him I think about him everyday and dream about him every night. I tell Olivia about him constantly and I know she can't wait to meet him, when this life is over._

_Tell Christian to look after Teddy for me and to tell him that I never wanted to leave him, not ever._

_Please survive this Jane, for me and for Livie._

_All my love_

_Ana._

I stare at the words on the page until they blur into nothing. Oh God why does this sound like Ana is saying goodbye. Did she loose hope too when Jane left, did she know something bad was about to happen. Oh Ana please don't give up yet, not when we're so close to finding you.


	8. Chapter 8

I pick through the remaining pictures searching for any other messages Ana has left behind, but I find nothing else. I watch Ms Gilmore look fleetingly around then wipe a tear from her eye, I make no comment as I pick up the remaining pictures.

Back in the car I'm quiet as Taylor and Ryan discuss what they have found inside the house. Taylor shows me some receipts he found in the trash and it hits me what little we have to go on.

As we drive back to our hotel I watch Welch search for anything new on his laptop. We're looking closely into Stephen Morton's past and hoping we can find something useful there. I've also hired a search team and involved the local police in trying to locate Carla's body. I know we may never discover her whereabouts but I have to keep looking, Ana would expect nothing less.

Three days later while still staying in Arkansas, I receive a call from the guy in charge of the search party. He informs me they have found a body buried in the nearby woods and that it appears to be female. Taylor and I drive off immediately with the coordinates in the belief that I may need to identify the body.

Once we arrive I see an ambulance parked at the edge of a densely wooded area, surrounded by several police cars and other trucks. I dash from the car and race blindly into the woods, Taylor running close behind.

Almost immediately I notice a large gathering of people and a large white tent erected at an odd angle amongst the tree line. I slow my pace as I glance at the structure and a strange foreboding envelopes me.

Several state troupers converge on me and Taylor and try to get us to move away. I try to explain who I am but I find myself overcome by the sights and sounds.

I hear Taylor explain our sudden appearance and after someone checks us out we are finally ushered towards the group of people. Several look up as we pass and bow their heads in sympathetic support. I avert my gaze not wanting them to share in the pain I feel as I approach the tent. Someone new approaches me and after a short introduction he tries to persuade me not to go inside the tent.

"Mr Grey, are you sure you want to see the body. It's been here for at least two years from what the Coroner has been able to establish," he says.

"I have too, I need to make sure," I say uncertainly.

"Make sure of what Sir," Taylor asks from beside me.

"I need to make sure it's not my Ana," I confess softly.

I release a sudden sob then look into Taylors eyes hoping to find some courage. Without a word Taylor reaches for my shoulder and gives it a little squeeze and I find the nerve to walk inside.

What I find shocks me so completely that I'm forced to dash back outside to empty the contents of my stomach into the shrubbery. I take a deep breath and try to hold it together by repeating something over and over in my head.

"It's not Ana, oh God please don't let that be Ana," I say it so much that the words stop making sense and my world starts to spin out of focus.

I hear the call of a cuckoo then voices, soft at first but eventually they seem louder and much clearer. "Did he hit his head," someone beside me asks aloud.

"No, he just collapsed I think. I warned him not to go inside."

"Mr, Grey can you hear me," I instantly recognise Taylors voice and try to open my eyes.

The world slowly comes back into focus and I surprised by the amount of people leaning over me. I bring myself into a sitting position and brush my hair back from my face.

"Take it easy Sir, just sit here for a minute and get your bearings," says Taylor.

I look up at Taylor and notice how pale he his and wonder how much worse I look to him. Someone brings me a bottle of water and I slowly sip at the liquid, shocked by how shaky hand is.

"I'm sorry," I say to no one in particular and try to smile when Taylor pats my back reassuringly.

"What happens now," I ask as I glance back towards the tent uncertainly. "I'm afraid we will need to use dental records to identify the body. Once we have all the evidence at the crime scene the body will be moved to the hospital morgue."

"How long before you know," I ask letting the information sink in.

"It will take a few weeks at least to make a formal identification. I'm sorry Sir but the process takes time."

"Can we expedite the process in anyway, money is no object," I plead.

"I'm sorry but it takes as long as it takes, now if you will excuse me but I need to talk with police about cordoning off the area."

I watch as the man walks away and I try to hide the sudden surge of anger that rises in me. I stare at the random people milling about and peer up towards the darkening sky.

Someone is dead I think to myself, I've looked at their body. I probably know who has died and it's very likely it's my mother in law Carla. I feel empty, blank as I think of Carla and then unbelievably guilty. Guilty because as terrible as it would be to discover the body is Carla's it would be a hundred times worse if that body was Ana's.

I visualize the worst without meaning too and I start to imagine it's Ana laying so close to me. I feel fear like I never have before and taste bile as it rises in my throat. Without warning I lean over and start to heave, again and again until there is nothing left.

Taylor takes me by the arm when I finally stop and moves me away. He signals to somebody close by and I notice it's Ryan. Together they help me walk back towards the car and once inside Taylor wraps a blanket around me and joins me in the back seat.

As Ryan drives us away I stare out of the window and say a silent prayer that I'm not leaving Ana behind. I start to feel dizzy again and rest my head back, Taylor pulls me to his side and I burst into tears.

I don't seem to be able to stop and I'm practically hysterical by the time we pull up at our hotel. Then I notice a woman rush up towards the car, the door opens and she flies inside.

"Mom," I mutter between sobs. "Yes sweetheart, I'm here now it's okay let it out," she says softly. She takes Taylors place and envelopes me in her embrace and I do as she says. I let go of all the emotions I've bottled up for years and I howl. I hold onto her tightly like I failed to do as a child and finally allow her to comfort me. I'm so glad she is here with me especially now, I only wish I could have Ana and my daughter here too.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun wakes me as it shines through a chink in the curtains, for a moment I'm not sure where I am and then I notice someone sitting beside the bed.

"Ana?" I question in my sleep muddled mind.

"Christian it's me darling, are you okay," says the distinct voice of my mother.

"Mom, what, where are we," I wonder aloud as I try to get my bearings.

"We're in Arkansas honey, at the hotel remember," she prompts. Then everything hits me, the house where Ana was taken, the body in the woods and my mother comforting me in the car.

I sweep my hand through my hair thoughtfully as I gaze at my surroundings. "How did I get here," I ask uncertainly.

"Taylor and I helped you up to your room once you had calmed down in the car. You collapsed into bed and slept the night away, I stayed with you in case you woke but you never made a peep."

"I slept for over ten hours," I think out loud. "Pretty much, maybe even longer. You were wiped out and you just needed to rest. Taylor called me at the hotel and told me how upset you seemed. He told me about the woods and then when you arrived back and I saw your face, oh sweetheart I'm so sorry."

"What were you doing at the hotel?" I question.

"Taylor called to me a few days ago at home and I instantly guessed something was wrong. He has never called me before and after some gentle persuasion I got him to tell me the whole story."

"The whole story?" I hesitantly ask.

"Everything Christian. I only wish you could have been the one to tell me. I arrived here with Sawyer at about noon but you had already left. By the time Taylor called I was out of my mind with worry."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the real reason for my trip Mom. I guess I was scared about what I would find here and I wanted to keep you from it."

"I want to know Christian I need to, you weren't the only one to loose something when Ana was taken."

"What did you loose," I ask suddenly defiant.

"I lost my sweet, beautiful and caring daughter in law and I lost my youngest son."

"You didn't loose me, I'm right here."

"You left with Ana sweetheart. Don't you see that the best of you went away when she did. I only see you clearly when your with Teddy but your never quite the same. Ana and Teddy were the making of you as much as I'd like to think your father and I were.

"I miss her so much," I sob as I listen to my mother.

"I know sweetheart, we all do."

"It hurts so much all the time, Mom do you think Teddy lost me too," I ask suddenly.

"No, for him your always present. You may not quite be the person you were with Ana but your just as loving with him."

I sigh at my mothers words, thankful that for Teddy at least I'm everything I should be. I gaze thoughtfully out of the window as I think about my little boy, I miss him too so much.

"Your a good Dad Christian, so thoughtful and patient with Teddy Ana would be so proud of you," my Mom says softly.

"Will," I remark.

"Will, what?" she asks.

"Ana will be proud of me Mom, the will is important."

"It is and I'm sorry, or course Ana will be proud of you. I know I am."

"Thanks Mom, I'm sorry you lost me too but I'm here now."

"I'm glad," says my mother as she wipes away a tear.

After our talk my mother convinces me to return to Seattle, I'm reluctant to leave but once I think about Teddy I agree it's time to go.

Sawyer and Welch have agreed to stay on with Jane and together they will search for more leads. I left contact information with the local police and the hospital medical examiner so I can stay informed.

Honesty I don't think I could have stayed here anyway, I need to go home and find an occupation. I would have gone mad waiting here for the results of the post-mortem and formal identification of the body.

After our flight Taylor drives us back to my house where I know I will need to inform Ray about everything. I'm nervous about how he will react to the news but also excited about seeing my son.

As we approach the house I see someone small dash out and run towards the car. We pull up and I leap out of the vehicle and run in the direction of my little boy. We meet half way and he jumps into my arms enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad your home Daddy," he squeals in my ear.

"Me too," I say softly as I hold him tightly in my arms. He squeezes me back and then I proceed to kiss every freckle on his face.

He smiles and laughs at our reunion and I'm instantly reminded of his mother. It's funny that as much as our son resembles me his personality is all Ana.

I marvel at his little mannerisms and wonder how two people can be so alike. It's bittersweet though sometimes, especially when I catch him doing something like Ana and have to stop myself from breaking down.

I hope one day soon he will know his mother like me and together they can see their similarities. I hope one day soon I will know Olivia and find my own precious creation.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short but I hope to write a longer one soon and explain the identity of the body in the woods. Thank you for all your kind reviews and encouragement. **


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks that have followed have been hard on us all. I've sat by the phone and watched the seconds tick as I wait for the one call that will end my uncertainty.

I've tried to keep busy, dividing my time between work and home but I can't seem to hold it together for long.

I haven't really slept for months and I'm so irritable sometimes that I wonder how I have any staff left. I try to be patient with Teddy but even he has seen me crack at times and then he runs to his Poppy for comfort.

Poor Ray has been almost as much of a basket case as myself since he heard the news. He cried openly when I told him about Carla but his anger over Morton soon eclipsed his sadness. I've shown him the pictures I found in the house and it has given him some hope but it's fleeting and certainly bittersweet.

I called Bob from a phone number Welch was able to obtain and told him also about the facts according to Ms Gilmore. He was devastated by my story and made me promise to call him back as soon as there was more information.

I've called him everyday since then and tried to offer him some comfort but I have precious little of that to go around.

Finally on Thursday the 20th of February I got the news I had been waiting for. I was woken by my phone in the early hours and made a quick dash to answer it up before it woke anyone else in the house.

"Hello, Grey speaking,"

"Mr Grey, I'm Mr Morgan calling from Freetown medical centre in Little Rock Arkansas."

I hold my breath at his words and wait for him to speak again because I'm momentarily speechless.

"I have the results of the forensic dentistry tests that we carried out," he pauses and I suddenly find my voice.

"What, what are the results," I ask softly in a voice that is not my own.

"I can say with a 100% of accuracy that the body that was recovered on the 12th of January is that of Carla May Adams. The files we obtained from her dentist was enough to establish the identification but we also performed DNA analysis to be certain."

He drones on for over a minute about the tests that were compiled but I stopped listening once he mentioned the name. I fall down to the ground and hold the phone shakily with my hand as I let it all sink in.

The words Carla May Adams play on repeat in my head and without warning I let go of my emotions and allow a single sob to escape from my lips.

It wasn't Ana, it's not my Ana, I think with unimaginable joy. But ultimately my joy is fleeting as I remember that my mother in law is truly dead and nothing can bring her back.

I hang up abruptly on my caller and slowly make my way to Ray's bedroom. Teddy's Poppy is very much awake as I knock on his down as he answers almost immediately.

I tell him about the phone call and he too looks momentarily relieved and then deeply saddened by the news.

Together we tell the rest of the family but not before we pause for a moment and allow everything to slowly sink in.

Over the preceding days we prepare for the funeral, I wanted to wait until Ana was found but Bob just couldn't face waiting any longer than necessary. So with a heavy heart my whole family along with Ray, Bob and a scattering of Carla's friends, laid Carla to rest.

We chose to bury her in a beautiful cemetery close to where we live, so that Ana can visit her anytime once she returns. Bob agreed with the final resting place completely, knowing that Carla would want to be close to her daughter even in death.

I bought a pretty bouquet of white roses to lay on Carla's grave, as a tribute to her daughter Ana Rose Grey. Ray placed lilies and Bob left a single pink rose because he said pink was always her favourite.

I didn't allow Teddy to come to the funeral, he's still so confused by death and he was never very close with his Grandma. Maybe if he was older I would have taken him but at five I thought he was just too young. Gail and Taylor stayed with him back at the house, along with little Ava he was equally to young to attend.

As the funeral ended I stayed by the graveside with Ray and Bob as everyone else departed. We were silent for a long time until finally I broke the peace to try to offer Bob some comfort.

"Carla died protecting her daughter and grandchild and for that I will always be grateful. I hope she's in peace now and glad that she helped Ana when she needed her the most."

"I'm sure she is," said Ray kindly as he patted Bob on the back.

"I don't believe she will ever truly be at peace until Ana is returned to her family," said Bob sadly.

I was silenced by his remark and instantly subdued, he's right of course we need Ana back before Carla can genuinely be a peace.

I thought about Bobs words for weeks after the funeral, I woke up nights tormented by my need to bring her back. Unfortunately our search had hit a dead end and every possible lead had uncovered nothing new.

I was feeling hopeless once again and had started to slip back towards my depression.

Many nights I laid in bed trying to see Ana's face but I couldn't even imagine her anymore. I shut myself away from the world and only faced it to see my son and spend time with him.

My mother tried to get me to talk to Flynn but I couldn't face it and even the pills she gave me brought me little comfort.

Something woke me tonight I looked around my bedroom momentarily dazed and then realised it was my phone.

I thought about letting it keep ringing but not wanting it to wake Teddy I finally picked it up.

"Grey speaking," I said drowsily.

"Christian," someone asked shakily.

For a split second I was rendered speechless by the voice on the other end of the phone, then filled with uncertainty I answered.

"Ana?"


	11. Chapter 11

I waited for an answer, my hand squeezing tight to the phone as my heart practically hammered out of my chest.

"Christian," I heard somewhat brokenly.

"Ana, Ana is that you?" I shouted as her sobs on the other line grew louder.

"It's me," she whispered back.

"Are you okay, where are you?" I asked as my fear enveloped me. Was she safe was she still being held captive.

"I'm safe," she answered almost immediately. "I got away, I'm safe."

Thank God I thought after her assurance, then realised I too was crying. The tears were coming thick and fast now and hearing Ana equally upset didn't help me either.

"I love you," I shouted out abruptly, wanting her to know something I've wanted to tell her in so long.

"Oh Christian, I love you too. I love you, I love you," she repeated until a sob forced her silence.

I tried to get her to calm down but it seemed she was unable, she was just to worked up. Eventually she managed to contain her emotions and I was able to ask her where she was.

When she said she was in Canada I wanted to go to her that minute, but I couldn't let her go either.

I called using the landline for Taylor and while I waited I told Ana repeatedly that I was on my way. After getting Taylor to organise the company jet I rushed around the bedroom throwing various items into a suitcase.

I kept Ana on the line for as long as I could, when her money began to run out I had her give me her number so I could call her back.

Reluctantly we said our goodbyes and when her line went dead I momentarily panicked. I pressed the numbers into my cell phone and hoped I would get her back.

Holding my breath she answered the phone on the first ring and the joy at hearing her voice again overwhelmed me.

We talked all the way to the airport, with Taylor driving so I could give Ana my full attention.

I boarded the flight without a thought to all the other people that cared about Ana and needed to know about her safety too. I was so distracted that I didn't even wake Teddy to tell him I was going on a trip.

Ana asked repeatedly about Teddy and wanted to know about everything she had missed. I retold many stories about our son and Ana told me all about my daughter Olivia.

She didn't want Teddy to see her yet, although I could tell she could hardly wait to see him again. When I asked why she explained that she wanted to look good when they met and presently she said she was a long way from good.

I thought she meant good mentally after the ordeal she had been through but when I finally saw her face I knew she had meant physically.

As soon as we touched down, Taylor and I rushed to the address Ana had given us. My heart sunk when I realised the address was a hospital, Ana had never told me she was hurt or sick.

Taylor managed to get her room number and I dashed thoughtlessly towards it. Bursting through the door, I thought for a moment that I had the wrong room.

Then the figure in the bed moved and our eyes met, I knew it was Ana the instant I saw those beautiful blue eyes.

"Ana," I choked out as I ran towards her.

"Oh Christian," said Ana happily.

I pulled her into my arms and held her there tightly, I wasn't about to let go in a hurry.

Ana rested her head on my chest and let out a contented sigh, like she was finally at peace.

We stayed locked together for a while, occasionally caressing and kissing each other. When Ana finally pulled away I tried to pull her back but she stopped me by reaching for my face.

"Oh Christian I have missed this face, let me look at you," she asked.

I allowed her to memorise my face, each line and grey hair a testament to my loss at Ana's absence.

While she gazed at me lovingly I allowed my eyes to wonder at her too. Immediately I noticed a strange emptiness to her eyes and although she was smiling the look never went away. She was pale, much paler than usual and I noticed several fading bruises across her jaw and cheek.

I shifted my gaze to appraise her body and that's when I realised just how skinny she was. Skin and bone and fragility was all I saw when I looked at my wife, she was so changed it scared me.

"Are you okay," I asked as her condition seemed quite serious.

"I'm fine, now that your here," she replied with a smile. I smiled back unconscientiously then remembering my fear I asked why she was so thin.

"I didn't get a lot to eat at the end but really Christian I'm fine," she explained. I looked at the confidence in her face but couldn't shake my fear at her appearance.

"I'm fine," she repeated and seeing her smile I couldn't help but believe her.

We talked together for ages, not about her ordeal but about the light and happy events of our life together. I watched happily as she tucked into her breakfast but felt concerned when she failed to eat much. I tried not to be too controlling but I worried why someone half staved had so little appetite.

Just before noon a nurse arrived and talked about a visitor who had arrived to see Ana. We all heard a knock on the door and not waiting for an answer a tiny blur dashed towards Ana's bed.

Ana's smile grew as she gazed at the little girl, then with the nurses help lifted her to the bed. I couldn't stop starring at the perfect angel that had just appeared, she was beautiful and Ana's double.

Little ringlets of dark curls framed her smiling face and every feature was my Ana's in miniature. I watched as she nestled in her mothers embrace and marvelled at her bright grey eyes, the only feature that showed she was mine too.

"Olivia I have someone I want you to say hello too," said Ana as she looked up at happy face.

The small child turned her face and suddenly realised she was not alone with her mother. She gazed at me shyly, accessing me just like her mother did when we first met.

"Hi," she said softly then hid her face in Ana's encircled arms. "Hello sweetheart, I'm so glad to see you," I replied in an equally soft manner.

She gazed at me then looked towards Ana and whispered something in her ear. Ana nodded her head and Olivia instantly started to smile again.

"She asked if you were her Daddy," Ana whispered back and I smiled at the question.

I too nodded my head and Olivia started to shift in my direction. Then without warning she lifted her hand to my face and gazed at me solemnly.

"You have grey eyes," she suddenly announced.

"You do too," I said happily. Then she looked like she was thinking about what to say back so I helped her out.

"You are a very pretty young lady," I told her and she answered back with another glorious smile.

"Mommy too," she said frankly and I smiled at her love for her mother.

"Yes mommy too, you are both beautiful and I'm so glad I'm here with you two."

Olivia smiled again as she looked back at Ana, then completely amazing me she said softly. "I'm glad you here too Daddy."


	12. Chapter 12

I can't stop staring at my two beautiful girls as they lay sleeping beside me. Ana is pushed up against me, resting her head on my shoulder and clasping hold of my shirt even in sleep. Olivia is leaning against Ana but her tiny hand lays open on my chest and I marvel at how trusting she is.

I still can't believe that I have them back, I'm almost afraid to sleep too, in case I wake and find out this was all just a dream.

Since Ana and Olivia fell asleep I managed to call Ray and my mother and tell them what has happened. Ray was so emotional he could barley string two words together and of course he wanted to know why I hadn't told him the moment Ana called. I didn't know how to answer him, I guess I just needed to make sure Ana was okay before I told anyone.

My mother was almost as upset as Ray and it took me a while to calm her fears about Ana. Eventually with Taylor's help we managed to book half the family to come out to see us in Canada. Mom, Dad, Kate, Elliot, Ray, Gail and Teddy are on their way, as well as Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds for security.

I can't wait to see Teddy but I'm also worried about Ana's reaction when I tell her he's on his way. I didn't get to talk to him as he was at school but I know he will be excited about the trip. So far we decided not to tell him why he was visiting me in Canada but once he arrives I'm planning on preparing him for the real reason.

I hope his reunion with Ana will be as special as my introduction was with his baby sister. Mostly I hope we can all be a family again and enjoy making new memories together.

Still I can't stop thinking about what Ana has been through in the last three years. She hasn't told me much about her ordeal and at the moment I haven wanted her to relive it. On the outside she seems and acts a lot like the Ana that was taken from me but I can see there's a lot going on just below the surface. I thought about calling Flynn and asking him to come out with the family, but I didn't want Ana to feel pressured into opening up to him.

All I really know about Ana's abduction is what Ms Gilmore has told me and Ana's brief explanation as to how she ended up in the hospital. She told me David helped her to escape but so far nothing has been found of the two men who were keeping her.

David and Morton are still at large and although the police have begun a search nothing has been discovered.

I look back down at Ana as I feel her stir, she's still sleeping but I can hear her muttering something. At first I can't make out what she's saying, then slowly her words become clearer and with clarity comes pain.

"No, stop I don't know what you want," she states softly.

"Stop, your hurting me. I can't breath," she gasps and I move to wake her.

She starts to struggle in my arms then suddenly she bolts upright, shaking and holding her hand around her throat.

"Ana, are you okay?" I ask her uncertainly.

"I'm fine," she replies, her gaze sweeping around the room.

"No, your not you were calling out asking someone to stop hurting you."

"I wasn't and no one was hurting me Christian," she lies.

"Ana, I just heard you, you were terrified, you even scared me. Please tell me who was hurting you," I ask.

"No one," she says softly and I feel myself suddenly annoyed by her denial.

"Ana, I love you, I want to help you but I can't if you wont tell me the truth."

"I can't say," she says hesitantly.

"Why not."

"I can't,"

"Please Ana, I need to know what happened, please tell me," I beg.

"Morton hurt me!" she exclaims and my need instantly turns to anger.

Ana looks over at Olivia who's still sleeping peacefully and absentmindedly strokes her soft curls away from her face. She looks back at me then looks down at her lap.

"Morton beat me when he was angry, he usually just slapped my face but sometimes he punched me. Once he tried to strangle me and often I relive that in my dreams. I wish I could stop the nightmares because they scare Olivia too."

She looks at me and the sorrow that seeps from behind those deep blue eyes breaks my heart. I reach for her and without hesitation she sinks into my embrace.

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you. I'm so sorry," I repeat as I pull her closer.

"Me too."

"Can I ask you something," I ask softly.

"Anything,"

"Did he hurt Olivia," I blurt out but apprehensive about her answer.

"No, I would have killed him if he ever lay a hand on her. He knew that, so I took both our beatings and gladly too. No one hurts our daughter Christian, no one."

I kiss her forehead softly at her last remark and nod my head in understanding. But inside I'm incensed by Ana's story and want so badly to find Morton so that I can kill him. I'm so full of rage that I'm actually imagining how to carry it out until I feel Ana lightly touch my cheek.

"No, Christian," she says reading me instantly.

"What?"

"You know what and I don't want that. I don't want anything to take you away from me again."

"Nothing will ever separate again, nothing," I say with confidence.

"Murder will," Ana replies and I start thinking about a way around it.

"I could pay someone to cover it up, I could hire a hit man."

"No, Christian you need to promise me, please don't sink to his level."

"I don't think I can make that promise," I say reluctantly.

"You can, you can't kill anyone. It will change you and I can't live with that, knowing it was because of me."

Ana pauses for breath then reaches for my hand, "Promise me," she pleas. I look at her face and see the sorrow that Morton etched there. Then I see a tear fall down her cheek and realise that's down to me. Reaching up I gently wipe away the tear then kiss her soft lips, grudgingly bowing my head.

"I promise," I submit.


	13. Chapter 13

I stay with Ana at the hospital until early one morning when Taylor comes to tell me that my family has arrived. I leave Ana and Olivia sleeping and quietly exit the room, hoping they will sleep a little longer.

"Christian," my mother greets me as soon as I'm out in the corridor. I walk towards her and pull her into my embrace, happy that everyone is now here with me. As I look up I see my Dad and Ray looking in my direction and smiling happily. My Mom explains that Gail, Elliot and Kate took Teddy to the hotel to sleep off some of the fatigue from his travels. I'm almost relived that he isn't here yet as I hope to prepare him and Ana first before they meet.

"Where is she," says Ray uncertainly as he paces around the hallway. I look up at his face and realise he needs to see Ana now, whether she's ready for him or not.

My mother and father decide to wait outside until Ana is ready to see them and to allow Ray some privacy with his daughter.

I open the door and softly we walk inside, Ana is still fast asleep but Olivia is starting to stir. She turns in my direction and gives me an apprehensive grin, then seeing Ray she buries into Ana's chest fearfully.

"Hey sweetheart it's okay this is your Poppy. Poppy is Mommies Daddy," I explain.

Bravely she turns back to look at Ray and he smiles at her tenderly. "Hello Olivia I'm so happy to meet you," he coos softly.

She continues to watch Ray intensely before she finally bestows on him one of her precious smiles. We both smile back at Olivia and I can see that Ray is instantly smitten with his granddaughter.

Suddenly excited by her admires Olivia starts to bounce on the bed and instantly wakes her mother. Ana wakes slowly but as soon as her eyes meet with Ray's she immediately breaks down. Ray runs towards her and pulls her into his arms as Ana continues to sob. Her tears start to upset Olivia so I pick my little girl up and carry her outside to see my parents.

"Why is Mommy crying," she asks as I carry her towards the waiting room.

"Mommy was so happy to see her Daddy that it made her cry," I explain.

"Is Mommy sad to see her Daddy," she asks.

"No, Mommy is happy, they were happy tears," I reply. Olivia looks like she doesn't quite understand how someone could cry because they were happy. But before she can ask me to elaborate we are interrupted by my Moms surprise when she see's Olivia.

"Olivia, I would like you to meet your Grandma and Grandpa, they are my Mommy and Daddy," I explain.

Olivia regards them with the same intensity as she did with Ray, but luckily they are able to win her over almost immediately. Olivia seems to connect with my Mom the most and before I know it she is happily sitting on her lap chatting away.

While she seems settled with my parents I leave her and go back to Ana's room. Opening the door I see her leaning against her father as he holds her hand tightly in his own work worn hand. Slowly I walk towards them and ask if I can stay, uncertain if my presence may disrupt their reunion.

Ana smiles at me as soon as she sees me so I decide to stay, kissing her forehead as I sit in the empty chair beside her.

Initially there is not much talk between them, they just seem content to sit beside each other. Then finally Ray breaks the silence and we start to talk about Olivia. "Oh Ana, you have such a beautiful little girl. She looks just like you did at that age," he remarks.

"Thank you and she's such a good girl too and so caring," says Ana thoughtfully.

"Then she's more like you than just her looks, because I never met anyone as thoughtful as you sweetheart," say's Ray proudly. I nod in agreement and watch as Ana flushes with embarrassment at our praise.

Ray and I continue to chat about Olivia as Ana grows quieter and becomes more thoughtful. Eventually she voices what must be troubling her and asks about Teddy.

"Is Teddy here?"

"No, not yet he was so tired from the flight that Elliot and Kate took him to the hotel for a rest," I explain.

She nods as I speak but I can tell that she's not really with me. "I can call them and get them to bring him here," I say sensing her anxiety.

"No, let him rest and then you need to talk with him before we meet."

"Whatever you want,"

"I just don't want to upset him," she explains thoughtfully.

"You won't Ana, believe me he can't wait to see you."

"He can't," Ray seconds and I smile at the encouragement.

Later that morning Kate calls to say that Teddy's awake and asking for. I tell Ana that I'm going to fetch her son and she breaks down once again.

"Sweetheart everything is going to be alright, now you stay with your Dad and Olivia and I'll be back soon."

It takes a while before Ana in calm enough that I feel willing to leave her and then kissing my girls goodbye I leave for the hotel.

Taylor drives and I can tell he is almost as anxious to see Gail as I am to see Teddy. Not having the key card I knock on the door and it bursts open as Teddy flings himself into my arms.

"Daddy, Daddy we flew in the big plane," he tells me excitedly.

"You did, did you hold Grandma's hand," I ask knowing of my Mom's fear of flying.

"Grandpa did, I was sitting next to Uncle Elliot. Daddy Uncle Elliot was laughing at Grandma because she was scared but I didn't laugh," he says seriously.

"That's because your a good boy not like Uncle Elliot," I say smirking as I catch Elliot's shocked expression.

"Listen I need to talk to you about something important, how about you show me you room," I ask not wanting an audience.

Teddy takes my the hand and leads me towards the room that has all the toys spilled out on the floor. He sits on the bed and I sit beside him, suddenly aware of how nervous I am getting.

"Teddy, there was a reason I left to come here," I explain.

"Work," Teddy suggests as he looks up at me.

"No, I came to see someone, someone very special," I say.

"Who?" he asks.

"Teddy I came here to see, to see," I stutter as I try to get the words out.

"I came to see your Mommy," I finally announce.

Teddy stares at me at the mention of his mother, his face looking utterly confused.

"Mommies here," he asks softly.

"Yes, Mommies here, I found her," I say happily.

"Where is she," he asks still looking a little lost.

"Mommy is at the hospital with you little sister Olivia," I explain.

"I have a sister," he asks surprised.

"You do, she is two and a half and looks just like her big brother," I reply.

"Does Mommy want to see me," he asks suddenly changing the subject.

"She can not wait to see you, she has missed you so much."

"Where did she go," he asks thoughtfully.

"Well, Mommy was taken away from us when you were little. She didn't want to go but someone took her by force," I try to explain.

"Who took Mommy away," asks Teddy indignantly.

"A man," I say hesitantly unsure how much to tell my five year old.

"He was a bad man," says Teddy wistfully.

"He was," I agree then try to steer the conversation away from Stephen Morton.

"Do you want to see Mommy," I ask hopefully.

Teddy is quiet at first as if he is really considering the question, then asks softy.

"What if Mommy doesn't like me," he asks.

"Teddy, Mommy loves you. She loves you so much and I know that she is just as scared that you won't like her."

"But I do," he says with a certainty that make me smile.

"I like Mommy to the moon and back." and in that moment I know he will be just fine.


	14. Chapter 14

We arrive at the hospital after lunch so Ana can spend time with just Teddy while Olivia is having her afternoon nap. I pause outside her room and ask if Teddy is ready to go inside. He looks up at me nervously pauses for a moment then slowly nods his head.

When we step inside I find Ana sitting on the sofa beside her bed and dressed in some of the clothes Gail and Kate packed for her. Her usual form fitting clothes hang loose on her slim frame and I can see Kate has helped her with some makeup to hide her pallor from our son.

She looks up expectantly as we approach, then reaches towards Teddy with delight.

"Oh Teddy, I'm so happy to see you sweetheart. I've missed you so much," she passionately exclaims. I watch as Teddy awkwardly allows Ana to hug him and kiss his rosy cheeks, while I try to reign in my emotions.

"Oh my baby boy, well not my baby anymore. Your my big boy now, your almost as big as Daddy," she remarks. Teddy smiles at her announcement and my chatty son can't help but join in with her enthusiasm.

"I go to school now did you know," he asks uncertainly.

"At school already," Ana remarks with a smile but I can tell the news is bittersweet for her because she missed it.

"Do you like school sweetheart," she asks hopefully as she caresses his soft hair.

"I love school, I can play with my friends and learn about things I don't know," he replies excitedly.

"That's wonderful, I liked going to school too. I liked reading and drawing the most," says Ana.

"Me too, I like reading the big books with the long words and if I get stuck Daddy helps me to sound them out."

"My Dad helped me with the big words too and he always helped me with my homework."

"I hate homework but Daddy helps me and Poppy and sometimes Gail," says Teddy thoughtfully.

"That's good, it's nice to have a lot of people to ask because everyone knows something useful," Ana explains.

It's funny but they talk together like old friends. Ana takes the lead in the conversation and in doing she helps Teddy grow in confidence. Eventually they both appear to have forgotten I am even in the room but I'm glad because it means Teddy is comfortable with his mother.

I watch them interact together and can't hide the enormous smile on my face. After all this time my son has finally been reunited with his mother and by the look on his face he's loving every minute of it.

When Teddy willingly sits on Ana's lap I start to think she's bewitched him. My son who adamantly declared he was to old to sit on his Grandma's lap just three weeks ago has happily consented for Ana.

He's so well behaved and thoughtful of Ana's needs it amazes me. Even after Ana lays her thirtieth kiss on his cheek, he just smiles happily and allows it.

Sadly though, about thirty minutes into our visit we're interrupted by a hasty knocking on the door. Then my mother appears with a heart broken little girl in her arms, who's calling pitifully for her mother.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we can't calm her down, I think she had a bad dream," Mom explains.

I walk over to them and reach for Olivia but she turns her tear streaked face towards Ana and calls for her.

Reluctantly I take her to her mother and she quiets as soon as she's snuggled in Ana's waiting arms. I watch Teddy slip from Ana's lap to make room for his sister, his face masked with disappointment.

"Sweetheart look Teddy's here," Ana's explains happily, bouncing Olivia on her knee.

Olivia looks up and even though she's tired and upset she manages to give her brother a small smile. Teddy sadly does not reciprocate he just watches as Olivia hangs to Ana and rubs her cheek on Ana's chest.

"Teddy aren't you going to say hello to your little sister," I prompt.

"Hi," says Teddy shortly as he pensively watches her find comfort with Ana. Olivia fails to reply but on second glance I notice she's fallen back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Teddy, Olivia really wanted to meet you. You just caught her at a bad time," Ana tries to explain. Teddy just shrugs and without warning moves away from Ana and towards me.

"I want to go home," he whispers in my ear and immediately I panic at his sudden change of mood.

"Don't you want to stay and talk with Mommy," I practically beg as my son starts to pull on my hand.

"No!" he snaps and I see Ana jump at his loud response. Angry at my son's behaviour I take him outside forcefully. He stops pulling on my hand at looks up at me in shock as I start to yell. I rarely ever shout at him and can tell it's upset him when he starts to cry.

"Teddy why were you rude to Mommy," I finally manage to ask. He stands still then launches himself into my arms.

"Don't be cross at me Daddy," he begs me.

"I'm not cross now just confused," I explain as I comfort my son.

"Mommy loves Olivia more," he tells me softly, after his sobs have ceased.

"That's not true, Mommy loves you both equally," I tell him.

"Mommy went away from me, she stayed with Olivia," he answers softly.

"Mommy didn't want to leave Teddy, someone took her away."

"No one took Olivia away from Mommy," he ponders.

"No, Olivia was lucky she got to stay with Mommy. But that doesn't mean Mommy loves her more."

I watch as my son thinks this over then he surprises me again when he asks to say goodbye to Ana.

I wipe away his tears then holding his hand we walk back inside Ana's room. Ana looks up as we enter and hastily wipes away her own tears.

"Can I visit again," Teddy asks boldly as he walk closer towards her.

"Or course you can sweetheart," says Ana happily.

"Will you kiss me goodbye," he asks shyly. Ana smiles then pulls him into her arms and beside my sleeping daughter. She kisses him repeatedly and Teddy can't seem to hide his joy at the interaction.

When we eventually leave he turns to look at Ana as she waves goodbye. He waves back then says softly, "See you soon Mommy."

I watch Ana valiantly fight her tears at our sons words but unfortunately I fail to hide my own.


	15. Chapter 15

After their reunion yesterday I decide to visit Ana early the next morning on my own and hopefully if he is willing bring Teddy back in the afternoon.

I wake before the sun and shower quickly, desperate to see Ana again after leaving her with Ray last night.

It's almost seven by the time Taylor and I make it to the hospital, through the early morning traffic. When I walk inside Ana's room I see Ray and Olivia sitting down at the small table and eating breakfast. Ray is helping Olivia with her cereal and she is chatting happily to her Grandpa.

I glance around the room looking for Ana and I'm surprised when I find her still fast asleep in the bed. I walk towards the bed and let my eyes drift over her still form. She's still incredibly pale and small and I start to wonder about the true state of her health.

"Morning son," says Ray cheerfully as I wonder back towards the table.

"Morning," I say glancing back at Ana.

"Ray is Ana okay," I ask still staring at her hesitantly.

"No," Ray answers abruptly and I flash back to him surprised by his reply.

"Christian, she's been through hell. It will be a long time before she's okay and back to normal, if ever," he remarks sadly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean physically is Ana alright physically."

"I think she's getting better son, but I'm hoping to catch her doctor today and find out for sure," he replies.

"Yes, me too. She just doesn't look too good," I explain.

"No she doesn't," Ray echoes softly but is then distracted by our daughter.

"Poppy look done," she announces as she points to her empty bowl.

"Well done sweetheart do you want anything else to eat," asks Ray.

"No Poppy full, can we play now," she asks hopefully.

Ray looks back towards Ana, then seeing her still asleep decides to take Olivia to the hospital playroom while I stay with Ana.

As they leave I walk back towards the bed and sit down on an adjacent chair. Ana looks so exhausted that I doubt she will wake anytime soon and then I start to wonder about all she's been through.

Ana has told me that in the beginning Jane and David managed to keep her somewhat safe from Morton. But as the time passed he became more and more angry about their situation and started to blame Ana for her mothers death.

In his warped mind he felt that if Ana hadn't put up such a fight to save her baby, that Carla wouldn't have intervened and got herself killed. When he was angry Ana and Jane tried to keep Olivia safe from him but unfortunately Ana was often caught by him and physically assaulted.

I asked if he had ever sexually assaulted her, fearful of her reply because I knew if he had I would fail to keep my promise to her.

She was so adamant that nothing like that had ever happened that I almost apologised for even asking.

"Christian, Morton hated me he had hoped for a large sum of money from you by taking me. But when he committed murder he knew no ransom would ever come without the truth coming out too. I think he often thought about killing me too but deep down he was a coward. He didn't have the stomach for it but it didn't stop him from hurting me. When Jane escaped I think he knew his days were numbered. He started to drink and make mistakes, he locked me and Olivia away and forgot to feed us. Without David leaving me scraps I would have died, eventually David was able to get the better of him and helped me to escape." she told me.

I asked about David and if he had ever hurt her but she said he was also a coward but unlike Morton he had a kind heart. She though Morton was probably holding something over David which kept him inline. It wasn't until Morton started drinking that he grew some backbone.

I asked if she and David had got along but at first she refused to answer. Eventually she remarked, "How can I find peace with anyone who is holding me captive."

After that she stopped talking about her experiences and hasn't talked about it since. I hope when we get her home she will talk with Flynn or someone who can help her to open up about those missing years.

I'm brought back from my musings by the soft melodic voice of my Ana.

"Christian, your back."

"Hey baby, how are you feeling," I ask as I move to kiss her lips.

"I'm good how are you," she asks, expertly bringing the focus from her back to me.

"Perfect," I answer then go back for a second kiss.

"Where's Olivia," she asks.

"Ray took her to the playroom to show her the toys, I bet he's in seventh heaven playing with our little girl," I remark.

"I'm glad they're getting along, she was a bit wary of him last night."

"Really," I ask surprised.

"Olivia is a bit uncertain of men sometimes and Ray is a similar age to Morton I guess some men just bring back bad memories for her."

"Morton didn't hurt Olivia though you told me he never laid a hand on her," I ask alarmed.

"He didn't but he shouted a lot and it scared her and occasionally she saw him hurt me."

"She did, oh Ana," I exclaim sadly.

"She will forget Christian, Thank God she's young enough to forget."

"But you won't," I lament sadly as I reach for Ana's hand.

"No, but hopefully I can move on with my life, our life Christian."

"I hope so too Ana," I say reverently as I pull her hand to my lips.

**Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter but I hope to write again soon with a much longer chapter.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

After lunch I notice Ana is fighting to keep her eyes open, so I suggest she rest before Teddy returns later on. With Olivia laying sleepily beside her I watch as they both snuggle up and eventually nod off.

Ray has gone back to the hotel to catch up on some sleep and Kate and Elliot have taken Teddy out for his lunch. My Mom is here trying to get a few minutes with Ana's doctor and my Dad is beside me reading the morning paper.

"Christian a Doctor Geller is on his way to talk with us, I managed to catch him before he left for the day. Hopefully he can tell us more about Ana's condition," my Mom explains as she emerges at the door.

"Good, thanks Mom for tracking him down," I reply.

My Mom nods and quietly sits down on the sofa beside my Dad, she looks up at Ana and her face changes instantly to one of concern.

Fortunately our wait is brief as the quiet is disrupted by a knock at the door. Then before we can react the good doctor makes his appearance.

"Mr Grey," he asks looking towards me uncertainly.

I stand and offer my hand as we make our introductions, then he sits down on the only vacant chair left in Ana's room.

"Well Mr Grey let me start by saying that your daughter is perfectly healthy and can go home at anytime. We had her admitted as a formality really because with Mrs Grey unwell she had no where else to go. But now that her family is here I see no reason why she can't be discharged," he explains.

"Good, I'm glad my daughter is okay but what about Ana," I ask nervously.

"Mrs Grey is in a far more delicate state I'm afraid," he replies.

"What does that mean," I bark back concerned.

"Mr Grey your wife has been practically starved for months and as a result she is suffering from severe malnutrition. Her blood work showed a deficiency in iron and other important vitamins and minerals which in turn has caused anaemia and a weakened immunity to infection."

He pauses for breath and I glance back at Ana shocked about what her doctor is telling me. "When Mrs Grey was first admitted she had difficulty breathing and was clearly exhausted by the effort of getting here. We gave her a blood transfusion and oxygen therapy at first and then slowly began introducing certain foods to her diet.

It's going to be a slow process but little and often and eventually she will be able to eat more and gain in strength," he explains.

"When can she go home," I ask hopefully.

"Not yet, she needs to gain a little more weight before I would feel comfortable discharging her. She's still very weak and the journey home would certainly set her back."

"Will she be okay," I ask. "I mean will she make a full recovery."

"I believe so, as long as she continues to improve and starts to gain weight," he replies.

"How are you treating Ana," my Mom asks as I let the news slowly sink in.

"We are administering vitamin supplements and iron tables for the time being. Hopefully when she starts to tolerate food better we can stop the medication."

"She's so pale is that due to the anaemia," I ask.

"Yes and I also think it's because she has been prevented from going outside."

I nod my head as I listen and it hits me that Ana hasn't really been outside in a very long time.

After the doctor excuses himself I suggest my parents go back to the hotel for a break while I stay with Ana.

"Do you want us to bring Teddy with us when we return," my Mom asks.

"I'm not sure, I want to see how Ana is feeling before we bring Teddy here again," I explain.

"I understand Christian, just call us when Ana wakes up and tell us your decision."

I agree then watch as they slowly depart, my Mom kisses my cheek goodbye and then my Dad pats my back. I'm so glad they are here for me and Ana, I don't know how I would have coped without them.

I look back at Ana and my little girl and without meaning to I start to drift off too.

"Christian," I hear someone call as I try to wake myself.

"Christian, wake up," they call again.

I wake with a start and jump forward on my chair, looking up I see Ana looking scared as she holds tight to my hand.

"Ana, are you okay," I ask sleepily.

"I couldn't wake you," she replies strangely.

"Ana, I'm awake sweetheart, what happened."

"You were calling out for help Christian, you called out and woke me. Was it a nightmare," she asks softly.

I try to think back but everything is a blank, I can't remember dreaming let alone having a nightmare. I shiver then looking down I'm surprised to see that I'm covered in sweat.

"I don't remember, but it's over whatever it was," I tell Ana. She's still clinging to my hand, still fearful I suppose.

"It's okay, I'm okay, I'm just sorry I woke you," I say.

Ana smiles then and slowly I see her start to relax. When she moves to get up and watch her and ask if she needs any help.

"I'm fine I just need to use to bathroom," she tells me as she walks away. I stare at the closed door then look back at Olivia, who in spite of me is still fast asleep.

When Ana returns I help her get back in bed and kiss her forehead. "I am sorry I woke you," I reiterate.

"It's okay," she mutters. "I think I'm sleeping to much anyway."

"You need it sweetheart, you've been through so much."

I stroke her face softly and chastely kiss her cheek, eventually she sinks back to sleep with a small smile on her lips.

Olivia wakes first and I fetch her a snack as she seems hungry after her long nap.

"Mommy," she asks as she looks at Ana.

"Let Mommy sleep angel," I ask pouring some Cherrios onto the tray beside the bed.

Olivia nods then reaches for the cereal happily munching while I pass her some milk.

"There you go sweetheart, that will make you big and strong," I tell her.

"Like you Daddy," she asks and my heart skips as she calls me Daddy. "Yes like me."

"Mommy needs milk," she says thoughtfully as she looks back at Ana. "Yes Mommy does, when she wakes up she can have some," I tell her. She seems happy at that idea and starts to smile. Then I watch as she quickly polishes off the rest of the Cherrios, occasionally handing me one which I happily take.

When she's finished I ask if she needs the to go to the toilet but she shakes her head adamantly. I pull some crayons from the bag my Mom left and some paper and together we draw on the table close to the bed.

Olivia seems to enjoy colouring in so I draw some naïve pictures for her to colour.

Unfortunately I'm not particularly artist but sweet Olivia doesn't seem to mind and before long we have reams of paper littering the small table.

"Daddy look," she exclaims as she shows me some of her more recent artwork.

"That's wonderful Olivia, and so colourful," I rave. "Lot's of colours," she says then shows me several of the brightly coloured crayons.

I smile then start to wonder how many colours she had to draw with before I found her. I think back to the drawings I found in the house and realise the pallet of colours was sadly lacking. Well not anymore, Olivia is going to be spoilt for choice from here on out.

"Hey," says Ana as she suddenly sits up in the bed and rubs her eyes.

"Hi Mommy, look," says Olivia as she shows Ana some of the drawings.

"Wow, they're perfect," says Ana full of admiration. Olivia smiles then moves towards Ana and gives her a kiss. I smile at Olivia's love for Ana but it's a little bittersweet because I want my daughter to feel that way about me too.

I guess Ana feels the same way about Teddy, then thinking of our little boy I ask if Ana feels up for another visit today.

"Of course I am and maybe he can spend some time with Olivia too," she says.

"I'll call my Mom and arrange a time," I say reaching for my phone.

I dial my Moms cell and we decide now is as good a time as any so Ana goes to freshen up.

Ten minutes later and Ana steps back in the room from the bathroom with little Olivia in tow. "There that's better, how do we look," she asks.

"Perfect," I reply with a smile and together we sit on the sofa and await our son.

A little later we hear a gentle knocking on the door followed by Teddy holding tight to my mothers hand.

"Hey buddy," I say encouragingly and he skips towards me. I pull him into my lap and surprisingly he allows me then sits still cautiously looking around.

"Hi baby," says Ana softly then realising her mistake she quickly corrects herself.

"Sorry hello Teddy," she reiterates, knowing how much he hates to be called a baby.

"Hi," he replies with efficiency then looks down at Olivia thoughtfully.

Our little girl is seated between us just lightly holding Ana's hand for comfort. She looks at Teddy with an equal intensity then bravely reaches for his hand.

"Hi Ted," she whispers shaking his hand then quickly letting go.

Teddy watches her with an odd look on his face and I'm immediately worried about what he will do. We wait for a reaction and slowly he amazes us all by smiling and welcoming Olivia in the exact same way.

"Hello Olivia, I'm your big brother," he tells her.

"I know," says Olivia honestly then she smiles shyly and we all join in. "I'm little sister," she says proudly and we can't help but laugh at her announcement.

"That you are," I agree and she reaches out to touch my shirt. "Daddy up too," she asks and Teddy moves up to allow Olivia some room on my lap.

"Hi," she repeats to Teddy now that she is closer to him. "Hey," Teddy replies amused by her second introduction.

I watch spellbound as they start a conversation and eventually Olivia persuades Ted to join her in some colouring. I'm so proud of my son as he takes the lead and helps Olivia onto her chair. Then a quiet descends as they concentrate on their drawings.

Teddy stays the rest of the day he even has dinner with us and I marvel when I realise it's our first meal together as a family. After we eat my Mom takes Olivia to the playroom to play so Ana can spend some time alone with Teddy.

He's almost back to his old self as they chat together and I'm amazed by his new confidence with Ana. He hasn't called her 'Mommy' since yesterday but I can tell he wants too. Finally he asks her a question and it practically breaks my heart.

"Mommy do you like me," he asks her softly.

"Oh baby, of course I like you, I love you sweetheart," Ana replies sadly.

"Sorry I forgot your my big boy not my baby anymore, I'll try to remember. It's just that I still remember you as my baby boy."

Teddy thinks about it then says back, "You can call be baby sometimes, but only you no one else."

"Thank you," says Ana and I smile as Teddy reaches out and allows her to embrace him.


	17. Chapter 17

Today I'm finally able to take Ana home, it's been two weeks since I arrived here and Ana's been hospitalised the whole time.

The doctor has decided that her weight is enough to allow her departure, but we still have a long way to go before she's back to her old weight.

Olivia was discharged over a week ago but try as we might we were unable to get her to leave Ana. The first night I took her home she cried for Ana so much that I had to take her back to the hospital. Since then she has spent every night sleeping with Ana and I have stayed too to help out.

Poor Teddy has been left a lot with his grandparents and I haven't been able to tuck him up at night like I usually do. Fortunately Teddy seems to understand and even commented that it was okay if I spent more time with his little sister because she needed to get to know me more.

Teddy understands that although he has plenty of family in his life that he knows and loves, Olivia only really has Ana or had. Hopefully in time once she gets more comfortable around the rest of the family and me, she will be able to leave Ana now and then.

We all flight back together in the company jet, and I watch as Teddy shows Olivia around while she cautiously follows him. I think she's a bit overwhelmed by everything but Teddy is surprisingly gentle with her.

Ana falls asleep half way into the journey and I realise just how weak she still is. Thankfully she has gained some weight but she's still recovering from her ordeal.

When we touch down in Seattle I sigh in relief that my family is here together and we are finally so close to home.

Sawyer drives me, Ana and the kids while Taylor drives my parents back to Bellevue.

Gail left earlier so she could get the home ready and buy a few things for Olivia. Her bedroom is still the nursery me and Ana prepared before her arrival and I wanted her to have a big girl bed instead of the cot and clothes and toys that are more her age group.

When we finally pull up to the house Ana gasps then quickly takes my hand. "Oh Christian, sometimes I didn't think I'd ever see my home again," she explains.

I squeeze her hand reassuringly then pick her up bridal style as we cross the threshold together.

Gail and the rest of the staff are there to greet us and I smile when I see the sign she has made for us. It reads clearly 'Welcome home Grey Family' and I'm so happy because that's just what we are once again.

As a family we show Olivia her bedroom and she's so overwhelmed by the pretty pink walls and all the toys especially for her that she starts to cry.

"Hey sweetheart do you like it," I ask hesitantly.

She nods her head then notices the little white bed Gail set up for her, with the patchwork quilt Ana made when she was pregnant. She looks at it thoughtfully for a moment then asks me fearfully, "Where's Mommy going to sleep."

"Baby, Mommy has her own bedroom across the hall," I explain.

"Oh," she replies and I start to worry that she won't sleep here without Ana.

"Mommy and Daddies room is so boring, they don't even have any toys," says Teddy trying to help.

"Can I see," she asks softly.

So together we all march off towards our bedroom, Olivia gasps at the large bed but nothing else seems to impress her.

"Will you be okay sleeping without me," she asks Ana with genuine concern.

"I think so baby, but if I find it tough you are just across the hall and I know I can see you anytime," Ana explains.

"You can," Olivia agrees and then she reaches for Ana and they both exchange a hug.

I hope my little girl will be able to sleep on her own, I guess we may have a guest in bed with us tonight but hopefully she will soon get use to sleeping alone in time.

Gail comes to tell us that dinner is ready so we all go downstairs to eat. Olivia still seems in awe at the size of the house and carefully sits down next to Ana at the dinning table.

We eat happily as a family, Teddy telling us about his plans tomorrow when he goes back to school. He can't wait to tell all his friends about his new little sister and his Mom coming home.

After dinner Gail presents us with a welcome home cake that she baked earlier today and the kids are thrilled. I watch happily as they dive into the cake with gusto but I do worry when Ana fails to eat much and just pushes it around her plate.

I guess she's tired so I decide to get the kids ready for bed, I help then into their pyjamas and read to them both separately and together.

Teddy is the first to fall asleep but Olivia still seems worried about sleeping alone. "We are just across the hall remember," says Ana as Olivia snuggles against her chest. Then I listen as Ana starts to sing softly to our baby girl and before long she is fast asleep, nestled under her patchwork quilt.

"I hope she will be okay," Ana whispers as I pull her out of Olivia's bedroom.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, but I have the baby monitor in case she wakes in the night and needs us," I tell Ana.

"The baby monitor, you still have that," asks Ana.

"I do, I have everything Ana. I kept it all for your return," I explain.

Ana looks thoughtfully at my remark then smiles and gently takes my hand. "I'm glad," she says then pulls me towards our bedroom.

A few hours later and I'm still staring at Ana as she lays in my arms fast asleep. I can't believe she is finally home and back where she belongs. Eventually I must have fallen asleep too but at some point I'm woken by someone crying close by.

At first I think it's Olivia and move to get up and check on her, but as I shift the covers I realise it's Ana who's softly sobbing under the sheets.

"Ana, baby are you okay," I ask her tentatively.

She doesn't respond so I carefully pull back the sheets. I see her laying on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest, her slim shoulders shaking from the sobs.

Without a word I pull her into arms and hold her close, she instantly grips around my neck and clings to me.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," I repeat to her as I rock her like I did with Teddy when he was still a baby.

I look at the clock on the nightstand, it's almost five. By six Ana has fallen back to sleep but I'm to wired to join her. I start to worry about what started Ana's tears and plan for a way for her to see Flynn and soon.

Ana's still nestled against me and I can feel every bone in her back. She's never been so light in all the years I've known her and then I start to worry about that too.

All in all it's not the best night sleep I've ever had but at lease I've had my Ana with me tonight. Maybe tomorrow we'll sleep better but right now I might as well get up, Teddy will be awake soon I need to help him get ready for school.


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks have passed now since I brought Ana and Olivia home but unfortunately things are not going as well as I had imagined. Ana is still underweight and tires easily and her restless nights are not helping. I have had Flynn over countless times to talk with her but so far she has been unable to open up about her experiences.

Olivia though is managing a lot better than her Mom and in the last few weeks has really started to bond with me. She is still fearful around other men but she has allowed me and Ray to connect with her.

Livie has also formed a strong bond with Gail and I'm glad because it allows Ana to spend more time getting to know Teddy, who has adapted amazing to his new family.

On weekends we try to get out as a family and so far we have been to various places in and around Seattle. Olivia was entranced by Seattle Zoo and hasn't stopped talking about since. In fact everywhere she goes is a new experience for her and I love how happy and confident she has grown over these past weeks.

Livie has recently started to wake Teddy up in the mornings before he leaves for school and it's so funny to hear them chatter together and laugh when Teddy pulls Olivia into his bed.

It's wonderful how much my children have bonded and to the outsider you would think they had always known one another, like they should have. Gone is the jealously and uncertainly and now all I see is love and friendship.

I wish my relationship with Ana could be as easy as my children's but sadly Ana has had more to cope with and more burdens to put to rest.

A few days after her homecoming Ana finally talked about Carla and together we went to visit her grave. I watched as she laid the white roses beside the headstone and held her tight when she finally broke down.

Poor Ana was so upset that she spent several days in bed after that and barley ate a thing. I was so worried I called Flynn to talk with her but Ana was so despondent she wouldn't even let him see her.

I called my Mom and Kate and they both sat with her and tried to offer some comfort but Ana remained unresponsive, she just couldn't be reached.

After that I was so scared I tried to force her to eat myself, she pulled from me and hid her face in the bedcovers but I wasn't about to give up. I preserved and eventually managed to get her to eat something but as soon as my back was turned I found her heaving in the bathroom.

I panicked and called my Mom again, she came to the house immediately and together we were able to settle Ana and get her to rest.

"I don't know what to do," I sobbed to my mother once Ana was asleep.

"She's eaten nothing in days and has barely spent any time with the children."

"Christian, Ana's grieving you need to let her do that. It's just all hitting her now especially since she saw her mothers grave."

"But she's stopped eating, she can't afford to do that right now," I explained.

"Ana's appetite has always been easily effected by her mood. I know your scared but eventually she'll take something," said my Mom.

"She threw up and she's getting weaker everyday. What if she never eats again," I told my Mom.

"Have faith that she will, look why don't you take the kids out for some fresh air and I will stay here with Ana. You never know I might have more luck getting her to eat than you, you might be to close," Mom explains.

Reluctantly I agreed and I took the kids out for the rest of the day. When we got home I went up to check on Ana and was amazed to see her sat up in bed and slowly devouring a bowl of soup.

My Mom was sat beside her and I could tell they had both been crying. I asked if everything was alright but Ana shook her head then finally she communicated with me. "It's not alright Christian, but I think it might get better," she told me.

I smiled and knelt down to kiss her then left her afraid my presence would stop her from eating.

When my Mom was leaving later on I asked her what she had done to cause such a turn around but she won't really tell me. All she said was that they had talked together and Ana had spoke about her grief. Then she said she thought Ana needed to take some medication to help with her depression. I was shocked, was Ana depressed and then it occurred to me that of course she was after everything she had been through.

After that I took Ana to her doctors and she recommended that Ana take a mild antidepressant which of course she agreed too.

Since then Ana has gotten a little better and is back to eating and is gaining in weight once again. All the same she scared the hell out of me and I'm constantly concerned that she will slip back into her depression.

Today I found Ana in the study starring sadly at some papers, I could tell it was the letters I had written to Olivia and now my wife had discovered them.

"I'm sorry," she gasped when she noticed my presence. "I didn't mean to read them, their Olivia's and they're not meant for me."

"Its alright Ana, it's okay if you read them," I say as I shut the door and walk closer to her.

"Oh Christian they're so beautiful, but I'm sorry you ever had to write them."

"You are, why," I ask.

"Because we should have been together and you should have known that our daughter was alive and well."

"That's true but it doesn't change what happened. I'm just glad that I have you back, both you and Olivia."

"Me too."

"Maybe I should throw the letters away now," I ponder as I notice the new tear stains on the pages.

"No don't, we need to keep them and maybe when she's older you can show them to Olivia."

I think about what Ana asks but I'm not really sure I ever want to look at the letters again, it just makes me too sad.

"Did you keep the letters for Teddy," Ana suddenly asks me.

"The ones from Carla, yes I have them in the safe. I didn't read them but I kept them safe for Teddy in case he wanted to see them when he's older."

"Christian, I wrote those for Teddy."

"You did, you know I had thought more recently that you had been the author but I didn't want to think too hard about it."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid you had left clues on the pages that I had thoughtlessness ignored by not reading the letters."

"No, it's okay Christian I never managed anything that covert. It was David that allowed me to write to Teddy, but he wasn't stupid he read every word before he sent them to you."

"Well that's something I guess but still I wish I had read them especially now that I know they were from you."

"You still can," Ana points out and I can't help but smile at her logical response.


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't like you," sobs my daughter her bottom lip quivering as she makes her heart breaking statement.

"I want Mommy," she screams out then runs away from me. I give chase and catch up to her with Teddy following behind me, a worried look on his face.

"Sweetheart please," I say softly trying to get her to calm down.

"Mommy," she sobs again and reluctantly I realise I'm going to have to take her home.

I reach for her little hand but she stubbornly pulls it away from me, so I guide her towards the car. Teddy it seems has decided not to intervene, but he keeps staring at me sympathetically.

Once I get her fastened in her car seat and watch to see if Teddy is secure I pull out of the parking space and head home.

All the way back Olivia continues to sob, she asks for Ana repeatedly and looks sadly out of the window.

I pull up to the gates and Reynolds happily opens it, smiling and waving at the children. Unfortunately only Teddy responds with a hesitant wave in Reynolds direction.

Gail opens the door for us and I watch as Olivia storms inside and searches for Ana. She finds her resting on the sofa and launches herself into her mothers arms.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Ana asks stroking our daughters damp face and wiping away her tears.

"Miss," is Olivia's muffled reply as she has buried her head in Ana's chest.

"Did you miss me sweetheart," Ana guesses.

Olivia nods but seems unable to reply so Ana hugs her tighter and rocks her gently back and forth.

When her sobs finally dissipate it's because she has fallen asleep, her tear stained face just peaking out from Ana's embrace.

I help Ana carry her to her bedroom and we carefully lay her down on her bed. I watch Ana sweep some hair away from her face then kiss her splotchy cheek.

I kiss her too but I don't linger I need to find Teddy and make sure his sisters antics haven't upset him. I find him chatting to Gail and explaining why Livie was sad when we returned.

Ana hears him tell Gail some of the story and falters in her step when she realises it was me that caused all the upset.

Kissing Teddy and making sure he's happy to play with Gail for a while she then

unceremoniously pulls me towards my study.

"What happened," she asks as soon as the door clicks shut.

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't think it would upset her so much."

"What did you do?"

"Okay, we were in the park playing hide and seek. I was it and the children were both hiding amongst the trees. I saw Olivia first and without thinking it through I kind of jumped out at her and surprised her. I realised what a mistake I'd made the second I saw her face, I scared her Ana I scared my little girl."

"Oh Christian, what happened after that,"

"She started crying immediately and she told me she didn't like me. By that time she was making so much noise that Teddy rejoined us and then she just ran away. We caught up to her and managed to get her back in the car. Oh Ana she cried all the way home. I'm such an idiot I was playing with her like I play with Teddy and I forgot that's she's a lot younger and so fragile at the moment."

I bow my head overwhelmed by my own stupidity, God knows what could have happened, I could have lost her again.

I feel Ana stroking my hair and look up at her amazed by her compassion.

"Ana, please forgive me," I ask.

"Christian there's nothing to forgive, you made a mistake. I know you would never hurt are children on purpose. Look Olivia will be fine she'll forgive and forget in a heartbeat and she's not that fragile either. You have to remember that because you can't walk on eggshells around her forever. Our little girl is tough and headstrong and incredibly sympathetic. You'll see when she wakes up just tell her that your sorry and her heart will melt for you just like mine did."

I can't help but smile at Ana's words of comfort and wonder how I managed all this time without her.

Once Ana has effectively cheered me up with her words and after her kisses we go back out to play with our son.

Teddy has a favourite activity at the moment where he loves to bake with Ana. He has helped Gail in the kitchen in the past but he seems to get a real kick out of cooking with his Mom. Ana claims it's because unlike Gail she indulges Teddy's sweet tooth by letting him sample a lot of their endeavours. But I know it's because he likes to be with Ana and particularly enjoys having her all to himself.

I watch happily as they start a new project and decide to bake some chocolate chip cookies. It's especially pleasing when Teddy asks to make the cookies because they are Olivia's favourite and he wants to cheer her up with them.

He has really surprised us all by his affection for his sister, I keep thinking the honeymoon is bound to end soon but so far they remain the truest of friends. He reminds me of Mia and I growing up and how close we were. I just hope he doesn't grow to distant with her when he's older like I did when I hit my teenage years.

The cookies are now baking in the oven and the whole house is filled with their mouth watering aroma. We're all watching a movie when I hear the tell tale sounds of our daughter waking up. She calls out for Ana and then amazes us both by calling for me also. Without looking back I dash up the stairs two at a time and peer into Olivia's darkened pink bedroom.

"Hey baby, did you have a good sleep," I ask.

She looks at me thoughtfully for a moment and I'm reminded of our first meeting all those months before.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you at the park," I explain. "Daddy was just being silly."

She continues to appraise me, then finally I see a small smile drift to her face. I take the cue and sit down on her bed and watch as she shuffle towards me.

"I love you baby," I say as I gently pull her into my lap. "Love Daddy," she tells me and I'm floored by her words.

"Guess what, Teddy and Mommy have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Lets go downstairs and I think you will be able to tell."

Olivia jumps down and dashes towards to door then noticing I'm not with her she turns and shouts. "Come Daddy."

I jump to my feet and reach for her hand, Wow the two women in my life have certainly got me trained.

As soon as we reach the second step Olivia smiles as she sniffs the air.

"Cookies," she shouts and together we run towards my son and wife.

**Sorry to all my reviewers, I know this chapter is not much longer than the last but isn't a little a lot better than a lot but not very often.**

**Thanks to everyone who has sent a review and an even bigger thank you to those who wrote a lot. I love to read reviews and the longer the better, hopefully my next post will also be a bit longer.**


	20. Chapter 20

I've been trying to call Ms Gilmore for a few weeks now but for whatever reason she's not been picking up. Ana called her first when we got back to Seattle because she wanted Jane to know that she was safe and finally back with her family. Unfortunately though she wasn't able to make contact and together we have been calling her off and on since. I even have Welch looking into it but when he sent someone to her home they reported back that a young family who knew nothing of Ms Gilmore were living there.

I'm concerned that something bad has happened to her, especially with Morton and David still at large. I know Ana is worried too and this on top of her own problems has really prevented her from sleeping much lately. The children can tell she's not quite herself and I'm scared because she seems to be slipping deeper into her depression.

I called my Mom today and asked if she could come over and watch the kids while I took Ana off for the day. I was hoping the change of scenery would help and I also really wanted to spend some time alone with Ana.

My Mom jumped at the chance, eager to spend some extra time with Teddy and get to know Olivia a little better. Once the kids were settled with Mom I wasted no time in whisking Ana away. I thought she would enjoy some time on the ocean so I had The Grace made ready to set sail as we drove to the marina.

Ana was pretty quiet in the car and I thought at first she had fallen asleep but as I looked her way I saw her staring sadly out of the window.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Fine," she answered shortly, but I knew she was anything but.

I didn't want to push it so we drove the rest of the way in silence. When we pulled up at the marina I got the fist glimpse of a smile from Ana when she realised where we were.

"We're going sailing, Oh Christian it's been so long since we went out on the boat."

I smile to encourage her but it's fleeting when I realise I have been out on the boat many times in her absence. I've taken long trips with Teddy and sometimes Elliot and been fishing countless times with Ray and my Dad. I've sailed out alone into the howling wind many times and cried out for Ana and my baby girl.

Once I've made my final checks we set out together in the glorious morning sunshine. I'm smiling like an idiot when I see Ana lit by the dawn, her beautiful face so peaceful as she watches the waves.

"I love you," I suddenly announce, so softly that I assume she won't hear.

"I love you too," she replies, surprising me with her perception.

We gaze at one another for a moment and then she pulls at my hand and takes it to her lips. She kisses softly on my palm then launches herself at me almost throwing me off balance. I catch her then holding her tightly in my arms I kiss her soft lips over and over intoxicated by her presence.

We first made love a few days after our return to Seattle and I was so scared about making the wrong move that I barely touched her. When we made love again it was a lot more relaxed but it was still awkward and somewhat stilted.

Now as Ana pulls me towards the cabin I start to feel that old excitement and ease that comes from being with Ana.

We make love slowly, savouring every feeling and every new emotion. I stare at her reverently and she stares back at me with equal devotion. Together we reach our goal and together we both break down, overwhelmed by the love we share and the sadness that came from being parted.

I'm watching Ana as she sleeps resting her head on my chest with our legs linked together. She looks so peaceful her dreams must be pleasant as a small smile has settled on her face.

I reach over and gently lay a kiss on her lips then slowly get up from the bed and walk back on deck. I watch the sun dip behind a cloud and decide to start up the motor and steer us back on course.

Behind the wheel I loose track of time, hypnotised by the changing lights and rock of the waves. When the bright reds of the sunset has almost disappeared I finally hear Ana moving around in the cabin below. I listen to her climb the ladder and smile when I see her sleepy face.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner, I missed the sunset," she laments.

"It was beautiful too, shame you slept though it," I joke but sober immediately when I see her face. "You needed your sleep baby, you haven't had a good rest in days."

She nods her head and I hope that I'm forgiven for not waking her sooner.

"Hey how about some dinner, Gail's packed us a feast," I say hoping to change the subject. Ana nods her head again and before long we're both sitting down to a gourmet meal. We eat happily and I'm glad to see the change in Ana as we chat away and reminisce about all the times we've enjoyed on The Grace.

It's late when we finally go to bed and together we hold one another as the boat rocks us to sleep.

I dream about Ana and our children, we're walking around Leschi Park and laughing together as the children run ahead. I call to them but they don't turn around they just keep running. I dash after them but when I reach them I can only see Teddy, I panic and call out for Olivia. Then as I look back and shout for Ana to help me look for Olivia. Teddy looks at me strangely as I call for Ana then asks me who I'm calling for. I shout at him and say your sister and Mommy of course and then he looks at me sadly and says softly, "I don't have a sister and my Mommy left me years ago."

I shoot up in bed my little boys words forcing me back into reality. Fearfully I reach for Ana and with pounding heart instantly relax when I feel her hair spilling onto my pillow.

I fall back on the bed and sigh in relief that it was just a bad dream. It was so vivid that I'm still a little wired when Ana suddenly shoots out of bed with almost equal terror.

She calls out to me with such a sadness that I launch myself at her and pull her into my arms. "It's okay it was just a dream, your okay now," I tell her as she trembles and clings to me.

"Do you want to tell me what woke you," I ask when she's a little more settled.

"I was all alone I didn't have you or the children, I kept searching for you but the only person I could find was Morton."

"Oh Ana I'm so sorry you had that nightmare again but that's all it was, a nightmare. I'm never letting you go and as for Morton he's never finding you again, not ever."

"I wish the nightmares would go away, I don't like feeling alone. It's so hard being alone Christian."

"It is, but your not alone anymore you have me and the children and all the family here for you. I promise you Ana you will never be alone again."

"I'm alone every night," sobs Ana.

"I'm here with you, every night Ana."

"Your not in my dreams and I'm so sick of the fear the shallows me when Morton is there instead. I wish I saw you Christian but I don't and I'm so, I'm so,"

"What Ana?"

"I'm so mad. I'm mad at him and I'm mad at myself for letting him take me. He took away three years of my life, three years with you and with Teddy. I hate him Christian, I hate him so much and even now he's here with me invading my dreams.

God I wish he was dead, I wish I could kill him, I hate him, I hate him that bastard killed my Mom."

I watch in horror as Ana gets more and more worked up, hate leaking out from her. Hate that she's worked so hard to contain, it's painful to witness the depths of her sorrow.

I try to get her to calm down but something has broken and everything is finally coming to the surface.

"I hate him, I hate him," she continues to sob and I only wish I could take all the hate away so she could let Morton go.

"I hate him too Ana, so much but I know now that we have to let it go. We can't live a happy life if we're filled with hate. Morton will get punished for what he's done of that I'm sure but we won't be a part of it. We won't allow him to take anymore from us."

Ana listens but I can tell she's still filled with anger so I take her hand and lead her back onto the deck.

"Ana I didn't tell you earlier today but I've been out on the boat a lot over the last few years. I had to sail away from everyone sometimes and just be by myself. I missed you so much that I'd sail into the ocean and shout out in the darkness, I screamed out until I was hoarse."

"What did you scream," Ana asks softly.

"Why, I shouted it to the heavens so often Ana, WHY. Why were you gone, why had Teddy lost his mother and why with everything I had could I not find you."

"I wish I could do that," says Ana softly.

"You can, that's why I brought you out here, we'll both do it and then maybe we can finally let it all go."

Ana looks hesitantly towards the dark ocean, she looks like she's about to walk back to the cabin. Then without warning she shouts out into the darkness and I reach for her hand to show her that I'm with her.

"WHY," she shouts over and over and then I join in her roar. We both shout out until are voices wane and falter then eventually disappear. Then I hold her tightly in my arms as we both break down. When I feel her shiver I carry her back to our cabin and wrap us both in the blankets, she's so quiet that I think she's fallen asleep.

Then I hear her whisper, "Thank you Christian, I think that helped,"

"I hope so baby, I want you to find peace."


End file.
